


Already Home

by nineofhearts



Series: Collection of Fics [28]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine met when Blaine was in New York for a business trip (he works for a record label). They started dating a few months later even though they knew it would have to be long distance for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Home

[Link to gifset](http://nineofhearts4.tumblr.com/post/83425891241/au-alreadyhome-au-blaine-and-kurt-live-in-two)

Blaine’s walking through Charlotte Douglas International looking for his gate, butterflies rampant in his stomach because he’s actually doing this. He’s flying to New York to see Kurt and apologize for their fight and hopefully fix this. Long distance sucks, but being without Kurt at all is even worse.

He’s passing gate D4 when he hears a familiar voice and freezes.

"Rachel!" the man groans. "I’m sorry. I really really am. I know we planned this weekend weeks ago, but I  _had_ to go… I don’t know what you want me to do! My flight leaves in an hour, and I’m already in North Carolina!”

Blaine slowly turns around, certain that he’s making it all up, because surely Kurt isn’t in the same airport as he is. His eyes quickly land on a man waiting in line at Starbucks with a messenger bag and Kurt’s perfect coif however, so he can only assume that for some reason Kurt is  _here._ In this random airport. Apparently flying somewhere in an hour.

He’s walking forward and tapping Kurt of the shoulder before he even thinks it through. They are in the middle of a massive fight after all.

“I’m sorry, I-” Kurt starts to say, breaking off as his eyes land on Blaine’s face. Blaine winces as his phone clatters to the floor, but doesn’t have time to dwell on it because Kurt’s suddenly hugging him tightly. “I didn’t mean it, I am so sorry, how did you even- what are you doing here?” he asks, pulling back a little to look at Blaine.

“I was coming to see you. What are you doing here?” he asks, barely holding back the tears that want to fall because he has Kurt in his arms and Kurt looks happy to see him.

“Coming to see you, you idiot,” Kurt replies, hugging him tightly again. “I had to- well, I was going to write out this whole speech on the flight, but I had to tell you that I love you. No matter what, and I _hate_ the long distance and I am so sorry that I let work take over my life.” He pulls back to look him in the eyes, “I was missing you and trying to fill it with work, and I’m sorry that I ended up blowing you off.”

“I’m sorry for accusing you of cheating and not loving me anymore,” Blaine whispers. “I get so lonely out in LA without you, and I hate that we barely get to see each other. I got scared.”

Kurt leans in, pausing for a moment before Blaine seals theirs lips together, trying to convey all of his love into the kiss.

“My boss talked to me last week,” Blaine says, pulling back.

“Yeah?” Kurt asks, staring at Blaine’s lips.

“Yeah, she said she was recommending me for a promotion. In New York.”

“Really?” Kurt asks, pulling away a little bit further so he can search Blaine’s eyes for the truth.

“Yeah. And I think I have a good chance at the job. She –”

Kurt kisses him. “How about we figure out our flights first and then talk about this, because as much as I hate to admit it, I have a flight leaving for LA in 45 minutes, and you must have one to NYC.”

Blaine slips his hand down Kurt’s arm to hook their fingers together. “Let’s go back to your place. The flight’ll be shorter, plus now I can have a few of my interviews in person rather than via skype.”

Kurt grins. “Okay, let’s go try to get me on your flight then.”


End file.
